


Woman

by mtvluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Mention of scars, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, One Shot, Prostitute Luke, Prostitution, Sad, Sad Ending, Smut, based off the song woman by the 1975, cashton isn't mentioned, super short, the song is short anyways, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning sun began to rise, shining through the window that had allowed an orange toned light to saturate the room and light the skin of the duo reminding them that they didn’t have much longer before their night together ended finally. </p><p>Based off the song "Woman" by The 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vKZPlnvSH0
> 
> here is the link to the song it's based off! enjoy this short shitty one shot!

Michael trailed his lips down who’s name of a boy he didn’t know's neck heatedly, their moans seemed to bounce off the walls and travel through time and space itself just to reach their ears again.

“Babe.” The small boy's hot breath fanned out into the air, causing Michael to stop kissing at his neck and stop his thrusting in all forms. His icy blue eyes seemed shamed as Michael studied them with great intent and there was much more to the dull blue color.

“You mistake my name.” Michael voice was rough, the sound of a heavy swallow amongst the silence, but it didn’t stop Michael from starting where he left off, beginning the thrusts of his hips once again into the boy.

He pushed him down onto the cushioned bed, his body hanging over the small boy below him while he dug his face further into the crook of his neck. He rolled his hips in a hasty way while his breathing became deeper with every second of heavy effort he put into fucking him. 

The morning sun began to rise, shining through the window that had allowed an orange toned light to saturate the room and light the skin of the duo reminding them that they didn’t have much longer before their night together ended finally. 

Michael couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to wake up next to the blond boy, cuddle together while they were sleeping not even having to worry about it being time to leave. How it would be like to go for night walks with him and watch the stars instead of getting drunk back at his place. What it’d be like to kiss him and make love to him. 

His thrusts began to grow sloppy as he reached a hand for the boy's cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts as his high hit him. He pushed himself flush against the blond boy’s hips, feeling him reach his own high and spill over Michael’s hand. Their breathing moved in sync, heavy and tired as Michael pulled out from the boy, removing the condom and disposing of it in the trash before crawling back into bed with the blondie. 

He realized how fucked he was, developing feelings for someone he didn’t even know the name of. It felt so wrong and he couldn’t put his finger on why he felt like a teenage girl with a crush. His back was placed against the cold headboard, a big contrast from his boiling hot skin, though the feeling of a soft hand on his own pulled him out from his thoughts to find the boy giving his a soft, sincere smile as if he knew what Michael was thinking.

As he watched the boy’s hand stray from his own and the owner of the hand climb out Michael’s bed just to find the disposed clothes from a few hours ago, sliding them onto the his lanky body while Michael couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He noticed some scars along the boy’s body, making his brows furrow in concern, but once his fabric covered them up he was reeling into the reality of life. 

The boy took notice into Michael’s gaze at the marks that littered his body and before he could ask anything the boy who was pulling the black shirt over his head walked towards Michael’s bed and sat down on the side of his bed.

“My names Luke, boy that’s all you need. Oh and this one’s on the house, I don’t mind.” Luke’s voice was scratchy and rough and Michael wanted to argue because Luke didn’t need to do that, he had earned this payment as much as Michael felt for him it just made him feel worse about Luke losing a night of money. Luke watched Michael’s mouth open, but he was quick to counter it crawling closer to the red haired boy to face him.

“It all tastes the same. All my clients treat me how they see me. But boy there is something different about your mouth, it feels special with you. Not like I’m doing this as my job, but because I want to do it,” Michael could definitely see the sadness behind the rush of blue, seeing it swirling deep in his eyes and it made Michael wonder what could’ve happened to the pale skinned boy, “You try chasing dreams, man it’s harder than it seems.” 

Luke encouraged Michael to go and chase his dreams even if it’s hard when he could far tell Luke’s dreams didn’t work out with the effort he put in, the emotions behind the advice overwhelming to Michael where it almost brought tears into the soft gaze of the green eyes. His face was contoured into an apologetic look for Luke and a sad smiled was returned to him.

Michael watched as Luke grabbed the rest of his belongings and gave one last smile to him before slipping out of his apartment quietly in the early hours of the morning. 

Now all that Michael had left was the early morning sunrise and a bitter taste in his mouth.


End file.
